


beaut

by valerians



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Royalty
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerians/pseuds/valerians
Summary: Karena kesepian tidak pantas bertengger di wajahmu.Aku bersumpah, hanya itu alasanku menghampirimu, sainganku, di balkon itu.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, implied Tsukishima Kei/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	beaut

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based after Romeo by LipxLip.  
> Any feedback would be very appreciated!

Hiruk pikuk darah biru yang berkumpul di ruang dansa kerajaan, berayun pelan seakan dihipnotis gesekan biola lembut;

atau

Engkau yang dibasuh cahaya bulan, pandangan kaku terlatihmu tak kunjung kusut. 

"Tuan Tetsurou," sapamu, memanggil senyuman tipis seakan kehadiranku adalah sesuatu yang kau hargai sama sekali. 

Entah bagaimana bisa, kau memberiku gestur penghormatan kecil. 

Entah bagaimana bisa, kau menutupi segala jejak kedengkian yang kau miliki.

Entah bagaimana bisa, kau memberiku lirikan kecil seakan mengundangku untuk berbincang.

Entah bagaimana bisa, kau, nampak cukup membenciku untuk mendorongku jatuh dari balkon itu, adalah subyek dari segala rasa penasaranku.

Entah bagaimanapun, 

aku cukup tahu untuk mengembalikan sapaan dari pangeran kerajaan lain.

"Tuan Kei."

Bahkan pelawak bodoh kerajaan ini juga tahu akan persaingan kita. Pangeran Kei dari kerajaan hujan di Barat serta Pangeran Tetsurou dari kekaisaran dagang di Timur, dua kandidat pemilik hati putri tunggal dengan jemari yang membalut dunia dengan pandangan bosan di matanya.

Engkau yang dibasuh oleh kehangatan dan lencana gagah dari sang Raja;

Aku yang menggenggam belati dingin dan topeng eksotis dari sang Ratu.

Ingin rasanya kuperintahkan pelukis termahir untuk mengabadikan momen ini; Karena aku memiliki ketertarikan pada lukisan terkutuk, tentu saja.

"Meninggalkan Tuan Putri di ruang dansa begitu saja ... tentu Anda punya alasan yang bagus?"

Meski tanpa keinginan intens untuk menyinggungku dengan sopan seperti biasa, masih saja kau menemukan cara untuk membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, aku yang tidak jauh berbeda darimu tidak pantas untuk berkomentar akan hal tersebut. 

"Alasan yang logis tidak sebanyak itu. Anggap saja alasan kita berlagak muram sama saja."

Apa yang telah menjadi ekspektasiku adalah tawa dingin yang muncul dengan sangat natural seakan engkau tidak menyembunyikan kesinisan di dalamnya.

Apa yang kuekspektasikan adalah komentar lain yang bermaksud untuk menohokku hingga membuatku menyesal karena telah menjadi sainganmu. 

"Kalau begitu, saya akan berasumsi Anda juga rindu tanah kelahiran Anda?"

Mungkin, hanya sedikit, matamu yang elok dengan mudahnya membakar segala ekspektasi yang telah kutanam dengan mudahnya.

Mungkin, kelunakan yang terbalut pada suaramu membuatku ingin percaya.

Mungkin, semuanya akan lebih mudah kalau saja kau tidak se menawan itu.

Kehilangan segala akal untuk memberi respon cepat, kupilih kekehan sebagai jalan keluar. Sebagai kaki tangan sang Ratu, tentu saja aku tidak boleh gegabah. Persetan dengan sumpahku padanya, aku hanya tau secara pasti bahwa sang Ratu memberiku sebuah kesempatan untuk membawa kerajaanku menuju tempat yang lebih tinggi. Membutakan diri sendiri dengan perasaan lain yang seharusnya tidak relevan bukanlah sebuah kemewahan yang kumiliki sekarang.

Aku benci merasa seperti hewan kecil yang tersudut. Aku tidak boleh menunjukkan kelemahan; Itu adalah tumbal yang telah kusepakati. 

Senyumanmu. 

Senyuman yang berbeda dari segala senjata dinginmu untuk mengeliminasiku dari perlombaan untuk hati sang putri.

Senyuman yang datang untuk menghina segala kedengkian yang telah tumbuh di antara kita.

Senyuman yang entah bagaimana membuatku berharap hanya aku yang pernah melihat ketulusan dalam mimik wajahmu. 

Dengan lembut, kubisikkan mantra untuk membodohi diriku sendiri.

"Saya pikir Anda di sini untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan pelayan Anda. Siapapun namanya, pelayan dengan rambut hitam dan mata yang serasi itu."

Namun terbukti, mantra tersebut memberi efek yang tidak kuinginkan secara ideal.

Untuk menyebut suara tamparan darimu _menggema_ adalah hal yang berlebihan, namun begitulah sensasi yang kurasakan. Tentu, aku terkonsumsi oleh rasa terkejut yang timbul. Begitulah bagaimana normalnya orang akan terkejut menerima tamparan darimu, sosok yang sangat terlatih hingga tidak susah untuk mengiramu sebagai boneka.

Dan ketika aku akhirnya menatapmu, yang kutemui adalah Pangeran Kei; Pandangan tegas dan lekuk wajah kaku yang membenciku. 

Seakan kehangatan singkat yang kulihat hanyalah ilusi. 

"Tobio."

Entah dari mana, seperti bayangan, pelayan itu mendekat ke arahmu dalam sunyi. Tak perlu ia mengalihkan pandangan teguhnya dari lantai untukku merasakan dinginnya pandangan pelayanmu. Tak perlu ia mengkhianati sumpah patuhnya untukku mengerti bahwa ia akan dengan senang hati menjadikanku makanan serigala kelaparan. 

Dengan gerakan mulus, kau lempar sarung tangan hitammu ke arah pelayan itu. Pandanganmu, penuh akan kebencian yang bahkan lebih dalam dari biasanya, tidak sekalipun beralih dariku.

"Bakar. Aku tidak perlu sarung tangan yang terkontaminasi."

Senyuman tipis yang muncul di bibir pelayan itu adalah seribu afirmasi dalam bisu akan segala kecurigaanku.

"Baik."

Pipiku yang memerah karena peringatan blak-blakanmu akan garis yang tak seharusnya kulampaui,

atau

Engkau yang berjalan angkuh tanpa membalikkan badanmu sekali lagi.

Di bawah bintang dan bulan yang menyinarimu dengan elok, namamu tersemat dalam hatiku.


End file.
